Fever of a Ghoul
by Overpowered OC's123
Summary: Louise summoned a human. Yet Kirche summoned something else entirely. How will this affect the time at the academy. Can this Ghoul change things for Saito and Kirche, for the better. Kirche X OC Louise X Saito
1. Chapter 1: That's not human

**Hey guys, new fanfic here. This will be a Kirche X OC fanfic. It will start out when Louise summons her human. It will go alongside the series with minor alterations…hopefully, but may veer off to include more of Kirche and the OC. The Tokyo Ghoul side of this is an AU, it does not involve any of the main characters like Ken or Tohka; however it will contain mentions of some characters, if you want to know why my character has white hair then read and find out, but he is not Ken Kaneki!**

 **Chapter 1: That's not human**

"Alright then, has everyone had their turn" shouted the teacher.

"No, not quite, Miss Vallière hasn't done it, and neither have I" said a cocky Kirche.

She stood in the centre listening to the comments of the class, Louise looked round, praying for a miracle "My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe…"

Everyone looked at her, confusion etched on their faces, who the hell said a spell like that.

"…My divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call. Answer my guidance and appear!"

A massive explosion shook the courtyard and everyone braced for cover, the dust cleared and everyone gathered round to see what she'd summoned. A Human.

"HA, is that all you could summon, a peasant boy" taunted Kirche "I'll show you how it's done"

The boy began to move, looking round in uncertainty. Kirche began her chant, whilst Louise tried to communicate with the boy "Who are you...peasant?" Louise heard laughter behind her at her failure once again.

The boy asked something she couldn't understand "Don't you understand our language? Where do you come from?" again with the strange language, she went to ask him more, before her thoughts were interrupted.

"Impossible, no, this can't be right" Kirche was shocked, she'd summoned a human. The boy laid face down in the dirt, a hooded cloak sealing his face. Kirche glanced at the boy, to Louise, then back to the boy.

He stood up, so she could see his features, he wore black all over, plain black t-shirt, plain black trousers, black hooded cloak. Everything was black, aside from his hair, which stood out a brilliant white but Kirche couldn't focus on that. A mask, he was wearing a black mask that his mouth, it had strange patterns on it, even his fingernails were black.

Kirche was shocked, even though he was human, he looked more intimidating than most of the familiars, none of the students laughed at him, she could see why. He looked round confused "Hello?" Kirche asked "Are you okay?"

The boy continued looking round before his eyes fixed on hers "Fine"

He was hungry, and he was going to eat something soon, or more along the lines of someone.

Kirche heard a noise; she turned around to see Louise's familiar looking terrified, he knew something about her familiar "What's your name?" Kirche purred, on terms of familiars even if he was human, she could do much, _much_ worse.

"Agro" he said.

Kirche took a step closer, so their bodies were touching yet Agro's eyes were still moving from one person. He looked at the boy on the ground, before returning his gaze to the woman pressed up against him "I wouldn't if I were you" he said, warning her off, despite this she didn't move. Did she not know what he was, Agro thought to himself.

"Wow, who knew Kirche would sink to Louise's level" Kirche looked round and saw Guiche launch the other students burst into laughter. She buried her head into Agro's chest, embarrassed.

Agro hated it when people bullied others, when he was little he was a victim of it himself, despite the fact he could've ripped their throats out. He moved round Kirche and stood in front of her "I'd watch your tongue" said Agro to Guiche "Before I rip it out your mouth" he turned back round to look at Kirche, making sure she was okay.

All the student's faces of laughter turned to one's of shock, whilst Guiche grew red with rage "How dare you speak to me in such a way peasant"

Agro's face snapped back round to Guiche "I'll speak to you however I damn well please, and you would do well to remember it, or I'll make sure that face of yours looks like that thing by your feet" he said, gesturing to Guiche's familiar. Guiche looked at his face and fell onto his back, those eyes, what was he?

Agro turned back to Kirche "You okay?" he asked, voice calmed.

She could only stare, those eyes, his normal blue one's had turned to red irises, leaving the rest of his eyes black. His eyes trailed downwards in shame, he didn't want to be this, always hunted, forced to eat innocents. A monster.

"Beautiful" Kirche muttered, unintentionally.

Agro's eyes shot up in confusion, no one had ever called him that. He took his mask off and went to say something. Kirche noticed he was extremely pale.

"Alright, all the familiars have been summoned; now seal your bond with them" Mr Colbert's voice boomed.

"What's going on here?" said Agro, truly taking in his surroundings, eyes returning to normal.

Kirche's devious smile returned "You've been summoned to be my familiar"

"Your wha-" his voice was cut off by her smashing her lips onto his.

His eyes were wide for a few seconds before he melted into it, her lips were amazing, and soon he began kissing back, placing his hands on her waist. All his life, he was never best with self-control.

Kirche sharply pulled back, agro, still looking confused, felt a strange sensation on his hand.

"Looks like we're bonded now" said Kirche, running her hand across his chest.

The second that sentence finished, pain erupted throughout his body and he dropped to the floor. Agro looked to his right and saw the other boy convulsing and fitting as well. What the hell was going on?

The pain increased, and soon he was thrashing around on the floor. Kirche went to help him until four tendrils sprouted from his back and began thrashing around, smashing into bricks. 'What are those things?' Kirche pondered.

Agro was panicking, his Kagune was out, he couldn't control himself, this pain was horrible, more excruciating than _him_. Unlike most Ghouls, Agro's Kagune was blue, an, almost luminous, dark blue.

The four tendrils continued thrashing until the pain subsided. He stood back up, drawing in his Rinkaku. Most of the students were staring at him. He looked to the right and saw the other kid unconscious on the floor. That must've taken a lot out of him. He looked down at his hands and saw a glowing orange symbol on the back of it.

"Now you have the rest of the day to get to know your familiars" said the teacher, who looked terrified of him.

He looked over and saw a pink haired girl, which he believed was called Louise, drag the unconscious body of the boy away.

He felt something grab his hand and saw it was Kirche "Shall we?" she said, now clinging onto his arm with her arms pushing her chest into it.

The rest of the day appeared like a blur. Kirche led him round the grounds and explained what the school was and stood for. To say he thought she was nuts was an understatement… yet he thought back to what had happened earlier that day, was it really so hard to believe? He looked down to his brand. He wanted to ask her if there was anyone like him here, but reframed. Part of him didn't want anyone else like him there. "Let me get this straight. This is the magical kingdom of Tristain on the continent of Halkeginia and you are a second year student at the magical institute"

Kirche nodded her head, before increasing her grasp on his arm and whispering "Smart and Cute"

Agro noticed she was trying to come onto him. This was going to be difficult. Agro had lived his life indulging himself on whatever he wanted, but now, in a foreign place, with a beautiful girl, being the only one who could supply him with answers, he was going to have to show some restraint…but could he?

Kirche led him up a tower that seemed to go on forever. They reached a corridor that seemed to almost resemble a dormitory. They walked down the hall, Agro taking in the surroundings, Kirche, looking for her room.

Kirche found her room and stopped, pulling Agro back, who tried to keep walking. She opened the door and led him inside.

Agro walked in and looked round, this place reminded him of a princesses room or some room for royalty, was she a royal, he couldn't tell. He heard the door lock and turned around to see Kirche with her back against the door, pressing her chest forward, trying to look seductive…and it was working

"Let me make this clear" she said, with predatory eyes "I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst" she announced with pride.

Agro muttered under his breath, before she could continue "Wow, talk about a mouthful"

"You…" she said, while sticking her finger in his direction "…Are my familiar"

Her eyes lids then lowered slightly, giving her an almost sultry look. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun" she commented, stalking up to him, swaying her hips.

She reached him, placed a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards onto the bed. Agro landed on his back, before he could sit up Kirche straddling him, her arms on his chest, keeping him down. Agro could've gotten up at any moment, the problem was, did he have the control to stop her. His hunger was driving him mental, and now there was a very attractive target was on his lap.

"Why don't we carry on, where we left off at the courtyard" without waiting for a reply, she plunged her lips onto his. Agro was seriously struggling; he couldn't keep this up for longer, if she carried on, he didn't know whether he would give her the night of her life, or give her the last night of her life.

She shoved her tongue in his mouth and that was it, his self-control went out the window, he kissed back with the same intensity, shoving his tongue in her mouth, he knew he shouldn't, he'd just met this girl, but he couldn't help himself.

She began, sucking on his neck, which drove him crazy, he could feel his eyes turning, and his Kagune, struggling to get out.

Suddenly, there was shouting coming from the hallway, which caused Kirche to stop, she lifted herself back onto his hips, before seeing his eyes and breathing "Did I really turn you on that much?" wearing a grin that said, he was her new conquest.

Agro remained impassive 'If only you knew the truth' he thought, ten more seconds and she would've been dead.

Her hand trailed down his leg, to his crotch and grabbed it making him gasp; she went to go back to their vigorous make-out session, before she heard even more shouting.

Kirche got up off of Agro, who stood up off the bed after her. Both of them proceeded to the door.

Agro opened the door and looked into the corridor, to see the pink haired witch running past him…and she looked pissed.

She ran past the both of them and made her way down the stairs.

"What was _that_ about?" asked Agro, looking on where the witch had been.

"I have no idea, but if Louise looks _that_ mad, it must be something good" said Kirche, wearing a mischievous grin.

She took Agro's hand and dragged him along with her, chasing Louise.

After running down the stairs which seemed to take forever, they arrived in another corridor to see Guiche, with a first year student, who Kirche knew as Katie.

They ran up to the couple who appeared to be flirting.

"Guiche, did you see Louise, just now?" asked Kirche.

"Yes I did" he, simply, replied.

"What's going on with her?" asked Agro.

Guiche narrowed his eyes at the familiar before saying with a smirk "Well her familiar seems to have run off" he says.

Agro's eyes trailed to the girl beside him, who looked very shy and nervous.

Kirche gave a small laugh before saying "Oh this I have to see"

Guiche, Katie and Kirche began making their way to the stairs, whilst Agro walked to the window.

Kirche stopped and turned "Aren't you coming?" her expression growing miserable.

Agro gave a smile "I'm taking the express elevator"

"The what?"

Agro didn't reply, he simply opened the window "See you at the bottom"

Kirche looked unsure, could he survive that drop. He may not have been human but everyone had their limits. She turned and ran down the stairs, with Agro watching her go.

He looked at the drop, expression still impassive and simply mumbled "Maximum effort" before dropping out the window. He shot down like a bullet, plummeting to the ground.

He smashed into the grass below, creating a massive crater. He stayed there on one knee and one hand for several seconds before standing up. Looking towards the entrance of the school, he noticed a small figure running for the exit.

Agro ran to intercept him, and stopped him in his tracks "Look, I know your scared but now is not the time to run off"

The boy fell onto his back and began crawling away from him "No…no… stay back, y-you're a ghoul stay back"

"HEY!" yelled Agro. This snapped the boy out of his fear "Look, we're in a world that is clearly not our own…" he said, gesturing to the two moons behind him. The boy noticed them and was put in a state of shock, until Agro started talking again "…And yes, I'm a ghoul, but if me and you are to survive here we need to have each other's backs, understand?"

The boy looked behind him, and then back towards the ghoul, who had extended his hand, to help him up. If it came down to a school of crazy magicians or a man eating ghoul, he didn't know which one to pick. Slowly, the boy grabbed Agro's hand, and the ghoul helped him to his feet.

"Me and you" Agro started "We've got each other's backs right?"

"Yeah" the kid said, hesitantly.

"So what do I call you?" asked Agro.

"Saito"

 **A/N: And that's the first chapter done, I'll try and upload as often as I can, I manage to upload a chapter for each of my stories every day to every other day, so the most people will be waiting for a chapter is roughly 1 week, at most**

 **Anyway, please leave a review as they're always appreciated, till next time**

 **OPOC**


	2. Chapter 2:Duel like a Ghoul

**A/N: Hi people, new chapter here, go and check out my other stories if you enjoy this one. I'm really excited at the fact that my story was only uploaded a day ago and yet more and more followers keep reading it. Please review, every single one is appreciated, no hating though, constructive criticism is accepted.**

 **Chapter 2: Duel like a Ghoul**

Kirche awoke and turned in her bed, she was expecting to feel her familiar at her side, yet she felt an empty space. Kirche had invited him to sleep in her bed from then on and after nagging him for half an hour, Agro accepted… or so she thought. Sitting up, Kirche looked round her room and saw him asleep in a chair; she looked closer and saw what appeared to be two pieces of white string hanging from his ears.

She stood up, bed sheet falling to the floor, revealing her naked body. She approached him, treading as lightly as she could, the cold floor almost stinging her soft toes. Kirche reached him, standing to the side of the chair, she began looking round frantically, hearing a weird noise. Looking back down again, she realised that the long lines hanging from his ears were the source of the music. Kirche carefully extended her arm, attempting to grab the strange object, yet as she did a hand caught hers.

Agro was having a peaceful sleep; he couldn't sleep in the same bed as her, too many temptations, so he settled for the chair. One of the only solaces he had was his i-Pod and earphones, in his ears shuffling through the songs, he had a pair of them each, he never knew why he had two phones and two pairs of earphones, he never used the other pair, but it felt good to know that if one ever broke he'd have another. His peaceful sleep was interrupted when he felt a hand graze his ear. His eyes snapped open and his hand grabbed the thief, his grogginess faded and he didn't expect to see Kirche, standing over him, completely naked.

Agro could only stare before his senses returned, and he quickly averted his eyes, wearing a massive blush, all over his face.

"I…I'm sorry" he stuttered.

Kirche turned away laughing, whilst Agro, still looking away, appeared confused "What's so funny?" he asked.

"If you get so embarrassed by seeing me naked, how are you supposed to dress me?" she said teasingly.

"Excuse me?" replied Agro "You think I'm dressing you" he said, in a small state of shock, smirking at her, not caring that she was nude.

It's not a case of he didn't want to, the amount of men that would kill to be in his position was unbelievable, but could he control himself, not just his hunger, his hormones too.

They were both 18, and 18 year olds weren't renowned for self-control, especially in delicate situations with the opposite sex… but on the other hand, it couldn't hurt making her beg for it.

"You are my familiar…" she said with a cocky attitude "…and familiars are made to obey their masters"

"That may be so…" replied an equally cocky Agro "…and I'm not saying I don't want to…" her expression was one of opportunity, whilst Agro's expression lost its cockiness "…but do you honestly think it's a good idea to let me near you, naked"

Kirche couldn't help herself, she loved playing with people, granted this one was different, she had never met anyone like him, literally, but she couldn't help having her fun. She walked up to him, still naked, swaying her hips, purposely moving her chest in order to make it jiggle.

Agro noticed what she was doing and averted his eyes upwards, every step she made making him more uncomfortable.

She reached him, before pushing her chest into his, making him take a short burst of breath, one thing she was best at, seducing him with her best assets.

Agro's breathing was heavy, he wouldn't last much longer, and his sense and his desire were at each other's throats.

Kirche reached her hand up and stroked his face, her face turning to one of sultry and desire. She licked her lips "I think it's a _very_ good idea" whispering into his ear.

That did it, Agro went insane, shoving his lips against hers forcing his tongue in her mouth, grabbing her legs and hoisting her up. He carried her over to the nearest wall before shoving her back against it, her legs wrapped round his waist.

He kept on furiously kissing her, moving his hands round her body, feeling up everything he could.

Kirche was in paradise, every movement with his tongue sent her into heaven, every action with his hands made her squeal, edging him on even more.

Agro moved his head to her neck and began sucking and gently chewing on it, making her moan.

Kirche moved her hands to his hair to force him in even more, it was so intense. Her eyes shot open, breakfast would be served soon "Agro" she whispered.

He only growled in response, moving his hands to her breasts, stroking and rubbing them.

Kirche's eyes closed again, how was he so good at making _her_ feel so _good._ Managing to regain some self-control, she pried her eyes open again. "I need to go down to breakfast" she managed, ruggedly breathing.

"No" he replied, it sounded somewhere between a whine and desperation. He carried on, moving his mouth down to her chest, placing kisses wherever he could, making her moan even more.

"Agro, please" Kirche moaned, slowly and miserably, Agro put her down.

His eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. Kirche rested her hands on his chest and laid her head against it. Agro looked down on her "Do you understand now?" he said smirking.

"If I wake up to that every day, then my life would get very interesting, very quickly" Kirche replied smirking.

She walked away from him, swaying her hips, once more, trekking into the bathroom.

Agro sighed, this was going to be very difficult, he sat back down on the side of her bed and began to think. Agro realised that despite everything he didn't miss his previous life, in fact, it was horrible, his luck had been at the bottom since the day he was born, his health, social life, everything. Being hunted every day of his life was horrible, so to be accepted, even by people who saw him as less than them, they weren't scared. It was an improvement.

Agro waited for five minutes before Kirche re-emerged in her uniform, the way she dressed, he didn't disapprove, but it left little to the imagination. She walked up to him before he grew a smirk "Told you I wasn't helping you get dressed" Agro commented triumphantly.

Kirche gave a quick laugh before saying "Oh I can change that in an instant…by the way…" her voice growing serious "What was that noise coming from those things in your ears?" she asked.

"Where I come from, our technology is, about, a thousand years ahead of yours. Those wires from my ears are called earphones; they play music, directly into your ears" Agro explained, leaving Kirche wide eyes, mouth agape.

Agro felt uncomfortable with her staring so added "I thought you needed to go down to breakfast" Kirche saw Agro take something out of his pocket, open it, pick a little green pill up and eat it.

It worked, Kirche snapped out of her daze "Oh yes, I almost forgot" she grabbed his hands and dragged him off the bed, before linking his arm with hers, together they made their way to breakfast.

(Line Break)

Kirche entered the hall, confidence in her stride; she approached her seat, which was positioned next to Montmorency. Agro, without even hesitating, drew her seat back for her; to say she was impressed would be accurate.

Kirche took a seat before turning back to Agro "I'm sorry, I didn't think to get you anything; I'll have the maids bring you something right away" she said.

"Don't bother" He said, emotionlessly "I already ate" he began to walk out before turning back to Montmorency and leaning down "If I were you, I'd watch who your boyfriend spends his time with" he said, gesturing to Guiche, who was surrounded by girls, telling them stories, making them laugh. Montmorency went red with embarrassment, which didn't go unnoticed by Kirche.

As Agro left, Kirche saw two more people enter, Louise and her familiar. Montmorency also noticed and said "Oh, look, they're here, the much rumoured _familiar_ that ran away and his master"

Kirche couldn't help feel bad for Saito, forced to eat on the ground while they dined in luxury, but there was no way in hell she would ever voice her opinion. She, Montmorency, Louise and Saito all finished their meals at the same time, so inadvertently ended up walking outside together.

Kirche entered the courtyard, walking down the steps, looking for Agro, yet she couldn't find him. Kirche approached the tables, full of the masters and familiars, the former getting to know the latter. Kirche turned around and looked at the side of the steps, there in the shade stood Agro, hood up, expression impassive but she could tell he was watching her.

The red headed witch gave him a small and expecting smile, to which he proceeded towards her. Yet as he did he bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

"Uh sorry" Agro said rubbing his head, his hood, fallen off "Are you okay?" he asked.

The black haired maid nodded her head before saying "That's ok, really I'm fine, oh I'm sorry"

They both stood up before Agro said "No really, that one's on me" he said with a sheepish smile.

She looked him up and down before asking "Umm...would you happen to be the one that was summoned by Miss Zerbst and became her familiar, along with that other boy?"

"Yep…unfortunately" he said, making her giggle "So you've heard of me?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? That's all everyone's talking about, a peasant becoming someone's familiar" she exclaimed.

"I don't really understand all of that, I'm not really from round here" he said sheepishly.

"Hmm? Those who can use magic are nobility and all those who can't are peasants" she explained.

"I'm assuming you're not a mage?" he said, curiosity wanting to know more about this world.

"No not at all, my name is Siesta and I have an honour and a privilege to serve the nobility here I'm a peasant just like you are" she said, although exclaiming about the honour and privilege, she didn't seem too happy about it.

"I'm Agro" he replied.

She waited for a few seconds before asking "Aren't you going to tell me your last name?"

Agro gave a small chuckle before replying "I'd tell you if I had one"

Siesta was shocked everyone has a last name, she went to ask him a question but it was interrupted when she heard "Hey! Are you going to bring me my cake?"

"Oh coming right up" she panicked.

"Here let me bring it to him" said Agro, with a smirk that could only be described as evil.

"But...I'm supposed to do it" Siesta argued.

"Relax" he said "You're gonna want to see this"

(Line Break)

Kirche saw her familiar trip and bash into a maid, knocking a cake out of her hand, then launch into a conversation with her. She noticed that Montmorency had gone to sit with Guiche and that Louise and her familiar were heading this way, but she didn't care. She stared for ages in rage, how dare that lowly maid talk to her familiar, he belonged to Kirche. She needed some way to rid herself of her anger, and the perfect opportunity just happened to walk by.

"Oh you're that familiar who ran away aren't you?" she gasped, just as Louise and Saito walked by.

Louise simply growled in return, but Kirche was on a role "I wonder have you been treating him right Louise? I know my familiar would never run away" she said cockily.

"Shut up!" Louise yelled.

"Yeah, you have no idea how dangerous your familiar is" Commented Saito.

"He's perfectly safe under the contract familiars faithfully obey master's orders and they never try to run away" she concluded.

"Why don't you just shut up!" shouted Louise.

"You know I think you just grabbed some peasant that was nearby and pretended to summon him you covered up that lie pretty well with that explosion" she falsely deduced.

"That's not true. I made a proper summon it just happened that this guy showed up" Louise said angrily, gesturing at Saito.

"Well he's a proper familiar for Louise the Zero" commented Kirche, her anger now faded.

Before Louise could respond Kirche had taken off, walking to the crowd that had gathered her familiar in the centre of it.

(Meanwhile)

"You know I stayed up late conversing with Verdante here" Guiche said, gesturing to his giant Mole.

"Really? All night? Wow..." replied Montmorency, not interested in the slightest.

"Those intelligent eyes. The sensual texture of his scales. I know that deep down he was destined to become my familiar" he announced with pride.

"Yeah, well do me a favour and keep him buried when you're with me" his female companion replied angrily.

Agro approached and placed the cake down.

"Good now bring me some more tea. You're familiar is so very cute, just like you are"

"Thanks, you're flattering as always" she said, mildly impressed.

"That may be but I would never lie to your beautiful eyes. There's absolutely nothing that's hidden-" Guiche added, swaying her affections. His voice was interrupted when he heard a voice say…

"Behind my feelings for you. Now where have I heard that before?" Agro asked in false confusion.

"What the hell?" Guiche asked, his train of thought interrupted.

"Oh I remember" Agro exclaimed, clicking his fingers "I heard that last night as well…"

Guiche went pale, oh no.

"…That's what you said to the other girl, although she was wearing a brown cloak, I wonder" he pondered for a second before shouting "Of course, she was in the grade below wasn't she?" he smiled.

"What's he talking about?" Asked Montmorency, growing more angry by the second.

"Hurry up and get back to your duties waiter" said an infuriated Guiche, completely ignoring her question.

"Who me? Oh I'm not a waiter" said Agro, wearing his evil grin. But before Guiche could reply, Agro had already walked off.

"Now Guiche. What was that all about?" Asked a fuming Montmorency.

"I told you I had to deal with that peasant last night that's all. Ahh!" his speech was interrupted when he saw Katie walking past Agro, looking for him. "Montmorency listen this place is too rowdy let's talk of this under that tree. Hurry come on" he said, dragging her out of her seat.

"Guiche? What's wrong with you?" Montmorency asked, confusion replacing her rage.

"Lord Guiche, Where are you?" Katie asked, searching for her knight in shining armour.

"Is something wrong?" asked Agro softly, he didn't want this girl upset, but he did want that snob put in his place, unfortunately, this was the way to do it.

"I'm looking for lord Guiche, have you seen him?" she asked naively hopeful.

"Of course" he said, extending his arm "Please, this way" She linked her arm through his and he led her towards him.

"I'm Agro, by the way" he said.

"I'm Katie" she responded.

They carried on walking before they laid eyes upon Guiche and Montmorency, walking away from the party. Katie unlinked her arms and ran up to him "Lord Guiche! There you are!" she said excitedly.

"Oh Katie...hi" he mumbled, untangling his hand from Montmorency's.

"I've been looking for you Lord Guiche. I brought my homemade soufflé for the tea party; you know the one you and I talked about last night" Katie said, completely giddy.

Before anyone could respond Agro boomed "Good for you. I see you have the chance to try some of her soufflé" he said, drawing in the attention of the other students.

"Guiche what is the meaning of this?" Montmorency asked, fury returning.

"I don't know what you've been babbling on about peasant. You're getting me into a needless misunderstanding with these ladies" Guiche weakly argued.

"Oh my mistake my lord" Agro responded "I thought two timing was something that occurred in this world"

"Two-timing!?" Katie exclaimed in horror, whilst Montmorency simply contorted her face in rage.

By now a massive crowd had gathered, Agro managed to see Kirche's red hair, a look of concern for him on her face, matched by her amusement at the situation.

"Please Montmorency; please don't contort your face. One that is as beautiful as yours for mere anger, this is all a misunderstanding" Guiche pleaded.

"Oh how could you. You told me I was the only one" Katie said in despair.

Before he could respond Katie and Montmorency both screamed at him "You're a big liar!" The latter delivering a slap to his face, making him fall.

"Ah love's keen sting, how it does hurt" Agro exclaimed, hand over his chest dramatically.

"You! It seems that you don't know how to pay the proper respect to nobility" Guiche said angrily.

"Uh my apologies my lord" Agro said bowing, he rose before grinning "It looks like your face is going a bit red" gesturing to where he was slapped.

"That's It! I hereby challenge you to a duel, you are nothing but a mere peasant and a mere familiar to boot and you have mocked me and made two ladies cry. You cad!" He boomed.

"Cry, for a few seconds there it looked like you were the one crying…" Agro teased, sending the students into hysterics "…I mean really, if one little slap makes you cry I'm not sure you should be duelling" again launching the students into uncontrollable laughter"

Guiche grew red with rage "Go prepare yourself! I will meet you at Vestry Square" he said, then turned and walked away.

"I'll tell Katie to bring another Soufflé" Agro shouted to him. This sent the students overboard, people on the floor, completely immersed in laughter.

Agro looked over to Kirche who had a look that was between 'He so deserved that' and 'you fool'

Agro just responded with a cheeky grin, what could he say, he was a character.

(Line Break)

"You know what?" Kirche asked Tabatha "My familiar is proving to be very interesting" despite this Kirche was worried about him, no familiar had ever won against a mage

"I respect you for actually showing up" Guiche said, cockily.

"Yeah well, I couldn't disappoint, now could I?" Agro replied cockily.

"My name is Guiche the brass, therefore a brass golem, a Valkyrie to be precise, will be your opponent" He replied.

The Valkyrie appeared and charged at Agro, delivering a massive punch to his face. Agro flew back onto the ground, before groggily standing back up, what was that thing, it was so fast. It charged again and delivered a blow to his stomach. He flew back again, just managing to haul himself back up.

He looked at Kirche, and noticed that she was close to tears; all neutral or smug expressions were gone, she was worried about him. He looked round again and saw Louise and Saito. Louise's expression impassive, whereas Saito's held hints of worry in it.

Time and again the Valkyrie attacked, it was too quick for him, Agro couldn't give up but he knew that he couldn't win from sheer will power. He was getting fed up, taking a beating over and over, head, body, head, body, head and body. It clicked, that thing followed a pattern. It came again, going for his face, but Agro saw it coming, he ducked and delivered a massive punch to its mid-section.

If a human had punched it, there hand would've shattered but lucky him, he was a Ghoul, and he would win. Guiche summoned six more Valkyries. They charged at Agro… and he charged at them.

Agro went from one to the other, smashing through them with his fists. The crowd was in awe, none more than Kirche and Saito. Kirche realised just how strong her familiar was, no matter what he was. Saito realised that the protection that he'd been offered by Agro was protection more than any other, there were no Ghouls in this world, which meant, strength wise, nothing could compare to Agro.

He weaved left and right, dodging each attack the Valkyrie's through at him, he felt his eyes turning… and let it happen, he wanted them to see, see the power of the Ghoul, but he didn't want to go all out, that would lead to Guiche's death and despite how much Agro hated him, he didn't want him to die.

The last Valkyrie was dust and Guiche could only stare, as Agro approached him. Those eyes, they revealed his true self. He stood in front of him, and that was all it took. Guiche dropped to his knees, head down "I…I give up"

Agro's eyes returned to normal, he staggered. Kirche ran through the crowd and grabbed him; just as he dropped he lifted his head and placed a kiss on her cheek, before dropping, unconscious.

(Line Break)

Agro hadn't woken for three day and Kirche was growing worried. What if he never woke up? She gave him her bed and stayed by his side, not even attending lessons. Her head was jolted causing her to wake up, she looked around groggily, he was up, he was UP, HE WAS UP.

Her attention instantly focused "Agro" she said "Are you okay? How long have you been up?" she noticed he was fully dressed.

"A couple hours" he responded eyes down.

"What's wrong?" Kirche asked eyes full of concern.

Agro looked at her, if only she knew.

 **A/N: Hey Guys, new chapter done, I'm really pleased with how this stories turning out, but we have plenty more chapters where that came from**


End file.
